


Bumped into the naked

by aozksej



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bottom Magnus Bane, M/M, Nerd Alec Lightwood, Power Bottom Magnus Bane, Top Alec Lightwood
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 13:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16086926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aozksej/pseuds/aozksej
Summary: 불쌍한 너드알렉의 하루





	Bumped into the naked

"너 진짜 가만 안 둬!"

"아, 잘못했어! 미안하다니까!"

제이스가 머리를 흩날리며 생존을 위해 뛰었다. 그 뒤를 반라의 알렉이 바짝 뒤쫓았다. 그러나 공대생의 안타까운 체력으로는 체육계의 제이스가 집을 종종거리면서 뛰며 착실히 소지품을 하나씩 챙겨 달아나는 것을 막지 못했다.

"미안! 나 데이트 있어서!"

"돌아오면 이번엔 진짜 죽을 줄 알아!"

알렉이 제이스의 머리 뒤꽁지를 보며 이를 갈았다. 방금 나간 사람은 2년째 같이 살고 있는 룸메이트로, 원래도 알렉의 가죽 재킷을 세탁기에 돌려버리는 광적인 행동을 자주 하는 제이스 웨이랜드였다.(알렉은 그것이 고의라고 굳게 믿고 있었다) 분명 알렉을 화가 나 미치게 만들기 위함이었던 그 이상 행동들은 제이스가 같은 과의 클레리와 교제를 시작한 이후로 더 심해졌다. 한 마디로 제이스는 클레리한테 미쳐있었다. 그리고 그 피해는 고스란히 같이 살고 있는 알렉에게 돌아왔다.

"젠장할!"

결국 집에 혼자 남아 욕을 뱉는 것은 알렉이었다. 알렉이 샤워가운 하나만 입은 채로 벌벌 떨었다. 데이트를 간다고 넋을 뺀 제이스가 그들이 사는 집 바로 아래 층의 빨래방에 알렉의 속옷 쪼가리 하나까지 몽땅 집어넣고 튄 통에, 알렉이 당장 걸칠 수 있는 것은 운동용 반바지와 민소매 뿐이었다. 둘 다 방금 샤워를 하며 빨아버린 통에 축축했다.

'나는 네가 그거 입고 나올 줄 알았지!'

황망한 얼굴의 알렉에게 말했던 제이스의 표정이 선했다. 알렉이 다시 한 번 이를 갈았다. 당장은 샤워 가운만 입고 있어도 상관 없었지만 문제는 알렉이 바로 1시간 후에 파트 타임 알바가 있다는 거였다. 

 

 

**

 

알렉이 바로 앞에서 빙글빙글 돌아가는 빨랫감을 보며 멍하니 앉아있었다. 축축히 젖은 운동용 반바지, 털로 뒤덮인 가슴 위에는 샤워가운 하나만 대충 걸치고 발에는 멀쩡한 운동화를 신은 우스꽝스러운 모습이었다. 세탁기에 형형색색의 옷들이 돌아갔다. 그리고 알렉은 그것을 30분째 지켜보는 중이었다. 그 정도를 앉아있으려니 머리가 뽑혀 빨랫감과 함께 돌아가는 듯했다.

요상한 인상착의로 인한 다른 손님들의 의심 가득한 시선은 덤이었다. 처음에는 그 시선들에 최대한 다정한 웃음으로 보답하려 노력했으나, 타고난 내향성 덕에 세탁기가 탈수를 시작했을 때쯤에는 그냥 세탁물에 시선을 집중해야만 했다. 다행히도 지금은 빨래방에서 모두가 떠난 덕에 좀 편하게 앉아있던 참이었다. 마침 탈수를 끝낸 세탁기가 탈탈거리며 멈추고 시끄럽게 울려대기 시작했다. 알렉의 얼굴에 화색이 돌고, 걸치고 있던 샤워 가운을 벗어제쳤다. 그때였다.

쾅!

입구의 통유리가 부서져 유리 조각이 알렉의 위로 쏟아졌다. 무슨 일이 일어난 줄도 모른 채로 알렉이 빨래방 바닥을 굴렀다. 그를 포함한 굴러다닐 것들이 모두 굴러다닌 후에야 실내가 잠잠해졌다. 알렉은 아직까지도 정신이 없었다. 그의 귓가에 옥구슬이 구르는 듯한 목소리가 들렸다.

"아, 젠장. 뒤질 뻔했잖아. 위험하게 길거리에서 이러기야?"

알렉이 겨우 정신을 차리고 고개를 들어올렸다. 샤워 가운을 벗어던져 맨몸인 상체에 모래와 유리가 닿아 따끔따끔했다. 하지만 고개를 들자마자 그가 마주한 풍경은 그보다 더 심각했다.

"으, 으윽..."

"이래도 도망 못 간다니까? 니 동료들도 다 튀었거든."

가게를 부순 건 커다란 지프였다. 거기에서 내린 듯한 두 남자가 옥신각신하고 있었는데, 정확히 말하면 한 명이 쓰러진 한 명의 목을 졸라서 잡아 뽑기 직전이었다. 커다란 선글라스를 쓴 남자는 지혜롭게도 위치적 이점을 잘 공략하여, 근처에 있던 허리띠로 몸부림치는 남자의 양 팔을 결박했다. 그리고 주먹으로 남자의 머리통을 때렸다. 맞은 남자는 고개를 제대로 가누지도 못했다.

"어떡할 건데? 이제 경찰 오게 생겼잖아. 진짜 빡치네... 어?"

선글라스를 낀 남자와 알렉의 눈이 마주친 것은 하마터면 죽을 뻔한 남자에게는 큰 행운이었다. 아니, 아마 알렉을 제외한 두 남자에게 행운이었다고 하는 게 맞았다. 남자가 고개를 까딱이더니 선글라스를 슬쩍 내려, 그 사이로 알렉을 훑었다. 

"와."

근육질의 남자, 매그너스가 알렉을 보며 입을 벌렸다. 기다란 검은색의 앞머리와 사과색의 몸이 교태롭게 흔들렸다. 매그너스의 혀가 입술을 한 번 쓸었다.

"대박이네."

그것이 알렉을 처음 본 매그너스의 감상이었다. 이제 완전히 선글라스를 벗은 매그너스의 시선이 알렉의 털로 뒤덮인 맨가슴을 마구 돌아다녔다. 매그너스의 도톰한 입술에서 휘파람이 절로 나오는 순간, 알렉의 영문 모르는 눈이 크게 몇 번 깜빡였다. 그를 앞에 두고 매그너스가 무슨 생각을 하는지도 모른 채로.

'이따 집 가서 자위해야지.'

엉덩이 안 쪽이 벌써부터 근질거렸다. 하, 운도 지지리도 없지. 저런 남자를 클럽에서 못 만나고 일 하던 길바닥에서나 만나다니. 매그너스가 신경질적으로 한숨을 쉬었다. 그러더니 아직도 넋을 뺀 채로 빨래방 바닥에 엎드려 있는 알렉에게 윙크를 하고는, 알렉이 주춤하는 사이에 번개처럼 결박한 남자를 다시 지프 앞좌석에 싣고 후진 한 번으로 깔끔하게 나가버렸다.

그리고 그 난리통의 한 가운데에 엎드려 있던 알렉의 주위로 경찰차의 사이렌 소리가 가까워진 것은 그로부터 채 2분도 지나지 않은 시각이었다.


End file.
